Slaves2Art
by Frollo's-Taco-Shop
Summary: SxD      It switches P0V quite a bit... Enjoy! X


(Kiss me, ki ki kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta ta take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction)

Sasori sighed as he cracked the wood on the puppet he was making. This was happening way too frequently for his liking ever since he accidentally walked into Deidara changing a couple weeks ago. Now he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Deidara tryed to sculpt something, but he couldnt get over his art block. All he could think about was his danna walked into him changing a couple weeks ago. He couldnt get his mind off of it ever since.

Sasori sighed and put down his tools, knowing only waste would be a product if he continued. He stood and made his way to the room next to his and knocked, deciding to confront the source of his block.

"Hello, hmm?" the blond bombshell asked, putting off his clay until he gets inspired. "Come in, un."

Sasori opened the door wider and stepped in. They hadn't spoken since that day two weeks ago and the redhead nearly smiled at hearing his partner's voice again.

"O-oh hey, Danna...un" he said while trying to hold a blush back, remembering that day two weeks ago... And calling him 'danna' isnt helping much

either. It makes him feel like a sex-slave.

"We haven't talked in a while, Deidara.." His voice came out smooth and slightly seductive, as it always sounded.

"Y-y-yeah...hmm" he studdered, his blush showing a little and 'his art' hardening.

Sasori smirked and pinned Deidara to the wall. "I've missed you," he whispered in his ear, making his voice more seductive than usual.

"Wha, hm? What you doing, un? Lemme go, hmm!" he struggled.

Sasori backed away and chuckled. "Teasing you just for the hell of it. Still haven't dropped your habit, I see." He looked over at the clay. "And you can't work either? That's strange..."

"Please...dont mind it danna, hm..." he looked down submissively.

Sasori shook his head. "I never said I didn't like it. Actually, it's pretty cute."

All he could do was blush. A full body blush. With his eyes as big as saucers.

Sasori laughed and grasped his chin, leaning in until their lips were just centimeters away from each other. "Almost as cute as you."

He lost all self control, pulling him flush against his face.

Sasori smirked into the kiss and licked his lip, asking for entrance.

He immeaditly gave it to him hungrily like a hormone crazed dog in heat, knowing his danna doesn't like waiting.

Sasori explored Deidara's mouth with his tongue and practically tore off his cloak.

Deidara made such delicious noises, Sasori could probably eat them.

Sasori grinned and began so suck his neck, leaving bright red spots all over his pale skin.

"So...hot...hn" he panted

Sasori backed away and looked at the hickeies that now covered the blonde's neck. "Now THAT'S art." He smirked.

"yeah,un..." he said, feeling them and wanting more

Sasori took off his own cloak, only wearing dark blue boxers underneath. He sucked his partner's neck more and took off his shirt.

Deidara tryed to get them off, looseing his mind and scratching and wimpering when he couldnt.

"My, my, eager aren't you?" The readhead grinned and took off his boxers. "There. Better?"

He nodded quickly before latching on his 'puppet' like a leech and sucking away, not caring if it was made of puppet stuff.

Sasori quickly muttered a jutsu that transform his body into that of a human's. "Hungry much?" He smirked and grasped Deidara's hair, pulling it out of its ponytail.

"Ahn" He muttered, mouth opened wide like a hungry baby bird.

"You know I'm the only one allowed to do this to you right?" The puppeteer smirked and thrusted into his mouth.

"Mmmhmm!" he hummed, nursing off the sculpture-worthy muscle.

Sasori panted a bit, feeling a tightening in his lower extremeties.

He sensed it coming, so he went faster and harder, so eager to get the juice, and licked it some times. And his teeth scraped it once.

Sasori moaned his name as he released into his new lover's mouth.

He swallowed it, loving the taste.

Sasori pulled away, panting a bit, and licked the small bit on his chin away.

"Mmh,danna,un..." he said before he felt like he was picked up bridal style and carried to the bed.

Sasori placed him on the bed and straddled his waist, licking his lips with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Danna?" he looked up innocently "Is it gonna hurt?"

"I could make it hurt." Sasori smirked. "But I'd rather not." He brought three fingers to Deidara's mouth. "Suck."

Once those three digets we're in his mouth, he was basically giving them a blowjob.

Sasori smirked and pulled them out, trailing them from his chest to his entrance. "Ready?

he licked his lover's lips. "Mmhm, un'' he panted out as he shook in anticipation like a high chiuaua (cant spelll it)

Sasori kissed him deeply and pushed in slowly, taking it one inch at a time.

"Ahhh, DANNA, un, mmm..." he said,sounding like a slut, but Sasori's slut, of course

Sasori grinned, thrusting as fast and hard as he possibly could, using some chakra to make them stronger and faster

"DANNA!" his slutty crys filled the room and soon the whole base.

Hidan blinked and looked up from his sacrifice, 3 miles away from the base. "What the fuck?"

Dei was about to cum when he felt something slip onto his 'arts.'

Sasori smirked. "Not yet, Deidara." He kissed him deeply, using more chakra to enhance his thrusts.

"B-but...! Danna! Un!" the blonde felt tears pool in his eyes as his release was held back "Lemme come too!"

Sasori smirked and licked his tears away. "Almost, Dei-chan.."

He panted, not being able to take it much longer "SASORI!" he screamed as the cock ring broke and slid across the floor, probally loud enough for the leaf and suna to hear. "*pant*...danna...*pant*"

Sasori smirked and released deep inside of him. "You just couldn't wait, ne?"

"danna" was all he said before curling up beside him and falling quickly to a peaceful sleep.

Sasori chuckled and shook his head, holding his lover close before falling asleep.


End file.
